


Can I Call You Cowboy?

by triberghexe241



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triberghexe241/pseuds/triberghexe241
Summary: A/N: I’ve been (much to the annoyance of my sister) listening to Cowboy Take Me Away by The Chicks pretty much nonstop that past couple of days and then today listening to it, this was all I could think about so here’s my first attempt at writing Clyde Logan.Word count: 1.3kWarnings: Specific family mentions (mother + father), country music??? Idk I know people don’t like it. tried my best to make reader gender and race neutral as possible but may have slipped up. please let me know and I’ll fix it asap.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Can I Call You Cowboy?

You were exhausted by the time you got back to your and Clyde’s place. However, you were still gonna pop inside, take a shower and go keep him company for the rest of the night at the bar. You slowed as you approached the door, noticing a package.

“Weird.” You muttered and walked over to it, you crane your neck slightly to read the post label properly. You recognized your mother’s handwriting before you could read that it was addressed to you. You chuckled and unlocked the front door, gently pushing the box inside with your foot. You set your work bag down and picked up the package before heading into the kitchen and setting it on the counter, you grabbed your phone from your back pocket and called your mom.

“Hi honey! Did you get the surprise?” She asked you as soon as she answered.

“I did.” You laughed. “Do I have to open it without knowing what’s in it?” You asked her.

“Oh, no, your father and I were just cleaning out the attic and found one of your old boxes from highschool.” She stated.

“Oh no.” You chuckled a bit as you grabbed a knife from the block. “I’m so glad you sent me a package of nothing but embarrassment.” You joked.

“Oh, we don’t even know what all is in it, I know there was some journals. Don’t worry, we didn’t read them.” She assured you. You hummed in response, not particularly believing her, as you held your phone between your ear and shoulder. You carefully sliced open the tape. “Some photo albums, trinkets. Just stuff I thought you’d want to hold on to.”

“Thank you, mom.” You smiled into the phone as you put the knife in the sink. “I’m gonna crack it open and go through it when I get back from the bar.”

“Oh, how is Clyde?” Your mother asked.

“He’s good, things are good.” You smiled.

“Good, well, let me know just how embarrassed you are when you get through everything.” She teased you and you laughed.

“I will, mom. Thank you for sending it, I appreciate it.” You told her. “Love you.”

“Love you too, dear.” She replied before you both hung up. You set your phone on the counter and stared at the box for a moment, your curiosity got the best of you.

“Quick peek.” You told yourself as you opened it up. “Oh no.” You instantly laughed as soon as you spotted the baby blue journal with horse and rodeo stickers all over it. 

You had an intense rodeo/country phase from 8th to 10th grade. You picked up the box and carried it into the living room, sitting on the couch before setting the box on the couch. You unpacked it all and set the box aside. You didn’t know where to start. There were photo albums, CDs, journals, trinkets. You picked up a small figurine your dad had given to you for your 16th birthday, just a silhouette of a little cowboy on a bucking horse. It made you smile but also got a song stuck in your head, you couldn’t remember the chorus but you remembered a few lyrics and the tune. So you hummed it as you flicked through the photo albums, periodically chuckling and shaking your head at your younger self. You were on your fourth photo album when you got to a picture that pulled a real laugh from you. Your mom had taken you and two of your best friends at the time to a concert, you were fairly certain that it was the The Chicks concert. And you remembered writing pages about it in your journal. You glanced at the stack of journals, you really wrote far too much but at least you had the sense to label the years they were about. You found the one from when you were fifteen about to turn sixteen and decided to read through it from the beginning.

It wasn’t quite as embarrassing as you thought, there were a few moments that made you cringe but that was normal. A ticket stub fell out as you turned the page. You’d gotten to the concert. It was fairly plain, you were excited and you documented all the stupid jokes you and your friends told each other as you were getting ready, none of them made any sense now though. You turned to one of the last pages about the concert. A more serious tone. About the song Cowboy Take Me Away. You were wallowing in a sense, unsure if you’d ever feel that way about someone, enough to run off with them into an open horizon. You chuckled and shook your head. But the more you read about what your sixteen year old self wanted in this ‘Cowboy” the more you realized you had practically described Clyde, a few things were missing of course but they were things you didn’t think about as a teenager. Weirdly enough though you had put: Wouldn’t mind a small criminal record. You rolled your eyes at your teenage dramatics.

“Guess you got your cowboy.” You whispered to yourself.

You were so engrossed in your reading you hadn’t heard Clyde come home, you hadn’t even realized it had gotten so late. Clyde figured you’d had a long day at work and was surprised to find you in the living room, he leaned against the wall. You were focused on your journal, you read a few more [ages after the concert and then put it down. You remembered exactly what album and what track number Cowboy Take Me Away was on so you grabbed The Chicks’ album, Fly. 

“Hey, darlin’.” Clyde grinned as you stood up and you about jumped out of your skin, making him chuckle a bit. “Didn’t mean to scare ya.” He told you and walked over to you.

“Hey,” You smiled and wrapped your arms around his waist, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He returned it and you two parted. “When did you get home?”

“Maybe 10 minutes ago.” He shrugged. “Didn’t wanna interrupt your readin’.” He told you with a curious smile.

“Oh gosh,” You laughed. “My parents found stuff from when I was in middle and highschool.” You told him and nodded to the box’s contents spread out on the coffee table. “Got a song stuck in my head.” You added and walked over to the small stereo you’d brought with you. You put the CD in, waiting for it to load properly before skipping to the track. You walked back over to your cowboy and put your arms around his neck, his hands went to your waist in an instant. “Can I get you to dance with me?” You smiled at him. Clyde answered you by slowly swaying you two in place. You sang along with the song softly.

“Nice song.” He smiled a bit, he loved hearing you sing along to songs you liked. When you would come to the bar to keep him company, you’d sing along to any and every song that you knew when they came on.

“It was my favorite forever.” You chuckled. “Still is, I guess, just hadn’t thought about it in a while.” You shrugged. Clyde hummed as he kept smiling down at you. You two continued to sway with each other in silence, despite the songs changing. “Hey Clyde.” You said softly.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” He asked you, raising an eyebrow curiously.

You got embarrassed as you looked back at up at him, your hands moved from around his neck to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt, “Nevermind, its dumb, nevermind.” You chuckled a bit.

“Nothing you say is dumb, (Y/N).” He stated, Clyde didn’t use your name much, usually sticking to your pet names. You didn’t really mind it though. “What were you gonna say?”

“Can I call you cowboy?” You asked quietly and stopped fiddling with his buttons as he let out a soft chuckle.

“Cowboy?” He clarified and you nodded, he used his index finger to gently tilt your chin up. You two smiled softly at each other. “We ain’t got many bluebonnets around here.” Him referencing the song made you giggle and he smiled that big goofy smile you love. 

“Hm, any flower will do as long as I’m with you.” You replied. “Cowboy.” You added with a smile.


End file.
